dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenon Morpheus
Overview Xenon Morpheus is the son of Morpheus, the Greek primordial god of dreams, desires, and visions. Xenon, being of half human relations, is also the wielder of '''Trident Naga, '''one of the Longinus Sacred Gears. Appearance Xenon Morpheus appears to be a handsome man with green hair and eyes to match. His choice of outfit varies depending upon the situation. Personality Xenon is shown to be free-spirited, kind, and just. He tends to stare at the stars for hours on end, as well as lucid dreaming and staring off into space. However, whenever his friends are insulted, shamed, or wronged in any way, he brings divine punishment upon the sorry sod who incurred his anger. Xenon also tends to have a bitter resentment to the Church due to his sense of freedom and believes that the Church are the biggest sinners out of the entire human race. Xenon also shows an unconditional love for humanity, having seen its potential in how far humanity had advanced after several hundred years. Abilities As a Demigod, Xenon holds a variety of skills and powers, some inherited from his parent deity. '''Power of Visions and Influence Over Dreams: '''Xenon's father is Morpheus, the god who was responsible for the creation of dreams and desires as well as visions too. Xenon himself inherited this power and holds an incredible amount of influence on people. * '''Sight Beyond Sight: '''Xenon is not limited to just the average range of enhanced seeing but can see everything that goes on in the world, or even the entire galaxy, or maybe the entire universe. Xenon can do more than just see everything that goes on, he can see the thoughts of anyone and everyone (not to be confused with Telepathy) and bypass time itself and can see the future and past. * '''Dream Manipulation: '''Xenon can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. Xenon can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. In some cases, Xenon's power extends to the real world, such as wounds inflicted on a sleeping victim, healed damage (mental or physical) affecting the physical form, and other wise blurring the line between waking and dream. Xenon may be able to pull someone from the waking world into the dream world or bring people/things from the dream world into the waking world. Equipment '''Trident Naga, '''also known as the '''Trident of the Naga Empress, '''is an independent avatar-type Sacred Gear wielded by Xenon Morpheus. '''Trident Naga '''is also the rival of '''Regulus Nemea. '''The '''Trident Naga '''has the ability to create tsunamis and floods while the wielder is also able to manipulate different forms of water, such as holy water. Taesha not only has the ability to protect the user from illusions but also create them, though this ability was not used by Xenon, seeing as how he is the son of Morpheus. This power was only used with her previous wielder, wanting to escape from members of the Church, though this was proved fruitless, as the illusion was not powerful enough to last. Quotes Trivia * Xenon's name is Greek for 'foreign person' or 'stranger'